Nights of Prophecy: Trailer
by Nathan-Daystorm
Summary: A trailer for a fic I'm writing.


Nights of Prophecy

Sneak Peek

_The scene starts with a look around a darkened apartment, with faint heavy metal music coming from a radio mounted on top of a broken TV.  We can hear faint tapping, almost like the tapping of keys on a keyboard, and we begin to head for that, passing through a dingy apartment in differing states of disrepair.  We make a right turn around a corner and see the lone light in the apartment:  A computer screen, with a deathly thin, mousy man with spiked hair in front of it.  He taps away swiftly at the keys, mumbling random incoherencies at all times.  We begin a slow zoom in, and as we get closer we begin to circle around the figure to the right.  We see that he is a freakishly pale individual with glasses, wearing a random band t-shirt, cargo shorts, and beat up sneakers.  We see a flash of a computer screen, a close-up on one word:  **Vampire**._

_We see a flash of a man, apparently young, with chin length brown hair._

_We're back in the room, looking up at the man with the glasses.  We see another flash of the computer screen, revealing yet another word:  **Camarilla**._

We see a flash of a dark haired man, sitting on a throne, governing over things in a high tech palace.

_Again we are suddenly back in the room, and now we turn frantically, as if looking for an escape.  We are again forced to flash onto a computer screen, this time revealing two words:  **Sabbat activity**._

We look at an overhead view of a young couple, holding hands as they walk through the park.  Suddenly, a group of what appears to be five monsters swarms out of the shadows of the night, converging on the young couple.  We flash to a close-up on the mouth of one of the monsters, and it opens to reveal pearly white teeth, two fangs dropping into position just before they bite into the neck of the young girl.

_We are back in the apartment again, and we've stopped our frantic movement.  We gaze intently up at the computer monitor, not able to make out anything at first.  The words **Street Demon** suddenly stand out on the screen._

_We see a flash of the man with brown hair, now running towards the group of monsters that had converged on the young couple, silver sword glinting in the moonlight.  He wears a red, leather duster, red pants, black combat boots, and a white shirt with a red cross starting at the center of the collar and going all the way down to his waist.  It is shredded at the edges._

_We return to the apartment again, and see the words **Breach of the Masquerade** flash across the screen several times._

_We see a nighttime street, and suddenly, in full view of a police officer, a man of apparently Gypsy descent sinks his fangs into a woman exiting a grocery store._

_The computer screen is now awash with text, bold lettering running across it at a frantic pace.  It is several moments before we pick out the words **Fight is coming**._

_We see a flash of an old man, ducking a slash of long, ebon talons delivered by a horribly disfigured monstrosity, and returning with a stab from one of his two short swords._

_We see the dark haired man from earlier holding a pistol, trained at the camera._

_We see the man identified as Street Demon leap from a building, spinning and firing at the camera as he falls._

_We see a man and woman on a motorcycle, the man steering while the girl fires a crossbow, clearing a path through a throng of enemies._

_We see a less disfigured man unsheathe ebon talons of his own, glaring at the camera._

_We zip back to the apartment again, and immediately pick out the words **Hunters on high alert**._

_We flash to a room that is apparently an armory, lined with guns and melee weapons of all kinds, with bottles of a thick red liquid in shelves all over the room.  A man dressed up like The Punisher is slamming ammo clips into guns, checking the sights on rifles, one of the bottles sitting next to a shotgun on the table, half full.  He stops for a moment and downs the rest of the bottle, grunting slightly as he puts it down before returning to his guns._

_We see a flash of a gym room, dim and empty except for a single soul.  A beautiful girl that looks like she shouldn't be worrying about fighting anyone swings a staff in perfect, quick strikes, up and down, left and right._

_We fly back to the apartment, over a city that is easily recognizable as nighttime New York.  When we get into the apartment we rush to the computer, to see the man shout in triumph as the words **Access granted** blink on the screen.  He taps a few more keys, double clicks on a few things, and shouts again as the words **Download now?** show up.  The man mutters something about Set, and then clicks yes._

_We see a flash of the Street Demon, standing in the apartment, looking at the man with the glasses.  "Did you get the files, DevNul," he asks gently._

_There is a brief flicker, and the scene melts back into the one we were greeted with, DevNul sitting at his computer.  There is a booming sound as we flash to a close-up of the computer screen, the words **End times** and **Gehenna** flashing across the screen multiple times._

_We see a flash of a shadowy figure stepping walking down an alley, his footsteps echoing, as if there is no other being around._

_We see a flash of an incredibly, almost painfully beautiful man, grinning madly as he rips the top off of a woman and shoves his fangs into her neck._

_A pale woman, flawless in her perfection, walks down an alley, silver hair glinting in the moonlight, a large, flowing dress billowing around her, almost like robes.  We can see the outline of the other shadowy figure in an alley across the street._

_We see the man and woman on the bike, this time running from it as something explodes from the ground, the bike being lost amidst a sea of debris._

_We see the Street Demon fighting an enormous black man in apparently Egyptian garb._

_We see the old man stab the beautiful man from before straight through the heart.  The beautiful man just smirks before backhanding the old man, who flies backward and through a wall._

_We see an overhead shot of a daytime street, as people stop to look up at the camera, the natural sunlight suddenly beginning to dim._

_We flash to different parts of the world, seeing twelve other explosions much like the one the biker man and the woman with him were running from._

_We flash to DevNul, who is typing at a rapidly, almost frenzied pace.  We see him lean back and stare intently at the screen for a moment before the words **Paranoia runs rampant** blink on the screen once, barely long enough for us to read._

_We see the Street Demon and old man on opposite sides of a hallway, both peering around the corner._

_The man dressed as The Punisher jumps out from a corner, pointing his guns out in front of him, ready to fire.  The girl with the staff shrieks, and the man groans, his tone exasperated, and holsters his guns._

_We flash up to the screen again, and we see the words **Nights of Prophecy** fade onto an otherwise blank screen.  We flash to DevNul's mouth…and a disturbing grin curves up the left corner of his mouth._

_DevNul gets up from his computer and walks away, leaving the final words blinking on the computer screen as the camera slowly fades into darkness._

AN:  There you go.  Yes, it's done like a trailer, and yes, that is DevNul from the computer game.  You'll see another familiar face or two later on, too.  If you want to see pictures and descriptions of all the main characters, go here:  

Go past the LXG section, you'll see where it is.  Please, read and review, and I'll try to get the first chapter up soon.  Thanks.


End file.
